youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghetsis
Dennis (or Gaycheese/The Menace) was the leader of Team Plasma before ragequitting and giving it to Colress. He is roughly 600 years old because he has accessed immortality via masturbation. History Life In the Good Ol' Days Ghetsis was born and raised during a time when Pokemon ownership was still outlawed in most of Europe. He was introduced concept of Pokemon battling during a visit to Italy where he discovered that people were pitting their pets against each other in a fight to to the death. Ghetsis didn't think much of it at first, not until he saw that children were carrying 5 ton death machines around and sicking them on their peers; it was then that Ghetsis decided that someone should stop this. Ghetsis never had any luck with girls, the dates he ever got were with Rosie Palms; as a result, he became a social recluse, pleasuring himself every night until he became so good at it that he decided he didn't need no damn woman anymore. An Unusually Life Changing Game One day, Ghetsis was informed via crier that masturbation contest would be taking place at the Verbing Noun Tavern and decided to put his monkey spanking to the test. Historians are not certain as to the rules of this strange tournament, other than it apparently involved burping the worm better than your opponent. Ghetsis made it to the finals where, to his surprise, he found that Death himself would be his final opponent. The match went on for several days. Death was a tough foe, but our sexually frustrated hero prevailed and recieved his prize; eternal life. This seemed to be good news at first, but after a few days, Ghetsis noticed that his right arm had died and was slowly withering away, necessitating amputation. Ghetsis knew that this would mean the end of his usual appointments with Dr. Hans Jerkov, but accepted that it was for the best and went to a real doctor. Due to the primitive medical knowledge at the time, the operation left behind what could best be described as a green stump where his arm used to be, causing a lifetime of cripplingly painful infections. Life Drug Habit Ghetsis spent the next few centuries alone, unable to jerk off with his left hand and gettting the occasional visit from Death. To make the maddening longevity of his life more bearable, Ghetsis began his drug habit, indulging in whatever hallucinogens he could get his hands on. One day, Ghetsis decided to clear his head by for a drive in his Pontiac Fiero, only to remember that the car was not his and that didn't know how to drive. After the inevtitable crash, Ghetsis was arrested and to rehab on court order. Marriage In rehab, Ghetsis met Lum, an alien who had also been sent by the court. The two fell in love and got married once their time was up. Together, they both had a baby. Ghetsis was very reluctant about the idea, but just went along with it. When given the paperwork, he tried to simply enter "Name" but he wasn't allowed to do that so he literally named his son '''N '''because he already wrote 'N' on the certificate. The next five years were stressful for the couple, even more so when Ghetsis found out that Lum didn't really want the baby either. Eventually, Lum had enough and left, causing Ghetsis to develop a deep hatred for N. Team Plasma While wondering what to do next with his life, Ghetsis was watching a TV show about kid named Ash Ketchum documenting his adventures in Kanto. He found Ash so annoying that he remembered how much he hated the idea of children being allowed to use Pokemon for their own amusement and decided it was finally time to take action. He gathered a small band of followers on the internet and got them together to form Team Plasma. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Anime Category:Pokemon Category:Japanese Category:Communists Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Works in progress